Wallabies
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Fluff day here in randomness week! Posted this right before midnight cause i can, so read and enjoy and review


**Shoot! Only 30 minutes left! *types really fast***

**Fluff day or randomness week!**

**Had a bad day today, what do I do on bad days? Torture Wally of course.**

**Thanks to my LA teacher, who decided to teach us about Wallabies and to my Music teacher who talked about the Beatles, once I put two and two together I thought of this (2+2=4! :D)**

**Do I own anything? Not even a Wallaby**

**They're all in the TND in this, k?**

"But mom" Wally groaned "Please?"

"My little Marsupial, you can't stay home from school today if you're not even sick"

Wally groaned again and grabbed his backpack and dragged it on the ground, out the door. He hadn't been looking forward to this day since he learned of it.

He was silent at the bus stop, Kuki gave him a concerned look but before anything could be said the bus came, and he silently found an empty seat.

The day went pretty normally, by 4th period he had nearly forgotten but when he took his seat right in the front row of desks he remembered.

Kuki took a seat next to him; Hoagie was a seat back next to Abby. Rachel was all the way in the back with Fanny and Patton and Nigel where sitting on the other side of the room.

It had to be this class, they were never gonna let him live this down.

"Hello class" A tall man with brown hair walked into the room, Mr. E. "Today we will be learning about-"

He was interrupted by Wally violently fake coughing.

"As I was saying" The teach glared at Wally "Today we will be learning about Wallabies"

Few students could be heard snickering; Wally put his head down on the desk.

"Wallabies are widely distributed across Australia" He continued, now the class was laughing at Wally, hysterically. "Their powerful legs are not only used for bounding at high speeds and jumping great heights, but can also be used to administer powerful kicks to potential predators. The wallaby also has a powerful tail that is used mostly for balancing and holding itself up"

"You have a tail" Hoagie blurted out, Wally glared at him, red in the face.

"Young Wallabies are called Joeys" The teacher read

"That's why your brother looks like you?" Abby asked, Patton and Nigel burst out laughing.

Wally usually would've killed them all by now but a certain Japanese girl next to him prevented him from doing anything. Even time he did something violent she somehow forced him to have tea parties (even at 16) with her and even this wasn't worth that.

The laugher got louder and louder until it was just too much

"That is it!" Kuki yelled standing up, the room instantly became quiet.

"Got your girlfriend to speak for you?" Patton smirked

"Oh like you could get a girl Patton, you still think Fanny will go out with you if all you're doing is arguing with her!"

Patton and Fanny got really red in the face and put their heads down on their desk.

"and you Hoagie P. Gilligan" she pointed her finger at the American boy

"Yeah?" he asked

"your jokes aren't funny" she stated, Abby started laughing "and Abby, you know I'm your best friend but you have to stop pretended you don't like **him**"

Abby covered her face with her hat so no one could see her blush.

The teacher, who was amused by this little outburst opened the door so the class could leave since the bell just rang.

Wally caught up to Kuki in the hall way

"Wait Kooks" he said grabbing her arm

"Yeah Wally?" she asked

"…Thanks, ya know for back there"

"Hey no problem wally, everyone has things that they don't wanna tell anyone about, like you and me" she said kissing him on the cheek and walking away. Second later Wally snapped out of his daze from the two second kiss and yelled

"Wait! What about you and me?"

**Whew I almost didn't make it! Sorry I was stuck for inspiration on the ending.**

**Well I can't have a skit due to the fact that I have school tomorrow **

***crowd boos***

**Wally: Just a small skit?**

**Kuki: yeah please**

**Me: sorry guys, no skit**

**Hoagie: wanna hear a joke?**

**Everyone: No!**

**Hoagie: tough crowd**

**Sarah: *randomly appears out of no where* hey**

**Me: Sarah?**

**Victoria: and me!**

**Me: O.O**

**Sarah: Ha you did do a skit *runs away***

**Me: I did? *reads skit* Oh shoot! Well goodnight everyone**

**Wally: and review and stuff**


End file.
